Isabella Volturi
by YaNeverKnow21
Summary: Edward left in NM, now Bella has joined the Volturi. 80 years later and the Cullen's show up. But Bella already has a family, 4 sisters, but there is something different about them, what is it? What is it that makes them so well known? ExB SM owns all
1. Chapter 1

It has been 80 years.

81 years ago _he_ left me.

And 80 years ago the volturi showed up at my house and took me to Italy. Now I am one of the best at what I do. And what I do is: I am one of the volturi's top guards. I do what ever my daddies need me to do. From scaring the crap out of other vampires to killing them to guarding the guests.

I wonder what the Cullen's would think of my 'fabulous' new life.

Well, Alice would be happy in my new fashion sense.

Jasper would be proud at how well I learned how to kick butt.

Rosalie would hate that I would have some attention. Which I do

Emmett would adore my newly found sense of humor, which is a lot like his.

Esme, well, she would be happy to see that I am considered her niece.

Carlisle, or Uncle Carlisle, will love to see me connected with his brothers Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Edward. Well... I learned a while ago he still had felling for me. You have to love being the favorite daughter of the volturi lords!

"Daddy!"

Well, one of them anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are Izabel! We need to get down to the party or Aro will flip!" Demetri said while yanking my arm. He was my best guy friend, but I never understood why he loved calling me Izabel.

"Okay, I'll just get my sisters. And, STOP CALLING ME IZABEL!!!!"

"Your sisters are already down there, everyone is. Now come on, or we will be late!"

Today Uncle Aro is announcing an important change that is happening in the Volturi to his closest friends, and also telling them about a new rise of rebellions. We don't like to call ourselves the rulers of vampires, but we basically are. We have a judgment system to tell if you are innocent or guilty, and a set of rules. But, all we are doing is trying to keep everything safe for our kind. Anyway, Him, Uncle Marcus, and Daddy our holding a big party.

Also, which is why today is so important, my sisters and I are getting introduced as official Volturi members. My sisters and I are very unique, you see, the vampires who bit us weren't only vampires. They were a group of 5 witches that were sisters and bitten by a vampire. Not only that, but their Grandfather was part demon, so as they got older the demon part of them began to come out. Though we had to kill them not too long ago. We were each bitten by one of the sisters, and inherited some of their traits.

1st there is thing... you see when we loose control(which is one of the scariest thing ever) of our anger, the more of our demon side comes out. We each gain and have access to one another's powers.

2nd We have the ability to freeze time when this happens.

3rd We are more violent.

4th We have to drink a special potion in our blood.

5th We can magical brews in our cauldrons.

6th We have two "egos".

7th Eventually we need sleep.

8th We can cry.

9th When we were change we went threw more pain, and when we change from one of our 'egos' to the other, we go threw a _lot_ of pain.

And 10th We are cursed.

"Come on! Lets move it!"

I started running down the hall in my dress. I must admit my fashion sense has grown since I was human. Alice would be so proud.

I walked into the ballroom to see it full of friend of the Volturi. There was Zach and his clan from the Africa; Liang and his new mate from China; Katy, Chelsea, and Rebeca from Ireland; Garrett; the Amazon clan; Peter; Charlot; Maria; the Tanya and her family; Pierre and his mate Jessica and their 'kids' from France; Holly and her sister Ramona from Hungry; Maria and George; Valeria from Germany; Sally, Sara, John, and Nicholas from Scotland; and _what!!!!!!!!_

OMG!


	3. Reconnecting

"Aro wanted you to make up with them, so he also put their rooms close to yours." The guys were wearing tuxes and I was wearing a red dress.

_Ugh! The nerve_ _Aro has!_

"Don't you mean make out, and with _him_," Felix corrected Demetri. I smacked his shoulder.

"Not helping!" I stared at the Cullen's from across the room all night, and now I decided to make my move to talk to them. Alice was wearing a stunning purple ball gown, and Rose was in a green one. Esme had a longer, peach dress. **(putting dresses on my profile)** All the guys were wearing tuxes. By far Edward was the most handsome. His beautiful, pale skin could only stand out against the sleek, black tux. He was stunning. I would never admit it to Felix, but I still love him. I mean, I've done some bad things in the past, but he still loves me! Just staring at them, my old family, made me fell whole. Don't get me wrong, I love my family here, but I always felt like something was missing, and I still do. I took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hello, my, you look familiar." Jasper said. Alice smacked him in the back of the head.

"Is that anyway to great someone?! That was way to far fo-"

"Hell yeah, she does!" Emmett cut in. Rosalie lightly smacked for interrupting Alice on a lecture that, I think, he should listen to.

"Boy's! Sorry about that, ummm, what is your name?" Esme asked.

"It's perfectly fine. Its nice to know you recognize me being familiar Em and Jazz. Though, I have to admit, Esme, you, not recognizing me does hurt." I said.

"Wait, I think I know... From about a century ago, some lone vamp..." Said Rose.

"What? No! Hear hint, I fell, I blushed, I had the name Isabella Marie Swan...? Ding, ding, ding, ring any bells. Now, really I'm hurt that at least Eddie didn't recognize me, I herd he still liked me. But, if I'm not good enough to remember I might as well go."

They were all to shocked to move, but my last words locked the leader out of his trance "Oh, no you don't!" Carslile said while grabbing my wrist, "it would be polite to expl-"

To bad he was interrupted by Zach (not really). We are really close friends, he's the one who helps us watch over the African vamps. He calmly, yet forcefully removed Carslile's hand...

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No, you big, over protec-"

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed then ran up to hug me. That is until my sisters, Hazel, Zoey, Molly, and Charlotte came over and shoved her off. Zach got in a position of crouching down a bit – he was to attack if he felt like he needed to.

"Is there a problem here?" Hazel asked.

"No, you gu-"

"What's going in here?" Dimitri asked walking up, with Felix, Katy, Holly, Maria, George, and Nicholas.

"Noth-" I started again.

"Can the guest either find their rooms in the castle or head to their flight home. If you were planning to stay in a hotel that is no longer an option, but you can use any extra rooms in the castle you need, or someone available can fly you over in one of our private jets." Uncle Aro was standing up there and talking with such authority that no one twitched, breathed, did anything except listen. Well, everyone but Edward. He was still staring at me. "Can I have the people I talked to earlier about some problems that have arise d closer to home, please fallow me."

My four sisters and I, plus Dimitri, Felix, Alex, Jane, Heidie, Anthony, Daniel, Ethan, and, well, I couldn't see past that in my side vision.

"Hello, my darlings!" Aro said, "you all know who you are suppose to be watching for their stay here , so, go hunting and then get ready for our guests."

Aro thought if we all watched a group of our guest that he assigned to us, the threat, or 'The Redeemers' as they call themselves. Basically, They're a group of vampires out to do anything to anger the Volturi, anything to danger I kind.

He also thought, because of our vast history, that a bunch of my friends and I should

be the Cullen's guard.

Well, time to go hunting, I guess!

First my sisters and I had to take a quick swig of this repulsive liquid, the potion, before we went out and did normal hunting, and probable pick up some normal cloths after.

Epov

_I can't believe it was actually her! And she smiled at me ! Gosh, that smile still makes her look like an angle._ I sighed. Her hair was still the same color, only it had more waves, and it was a bit shorter. Her skin was a nice creamy color, and very smooth. Her lips still had that wonderful full shape they had when I saw her 80 years ago.

"Damn! My hair is acting so-so-so much like a out of control weed garden!" Alice screamed. We were sitting in our room, and all wearing some comfy T-shirts, short-shorts, sweats, and tanks tops.

"Ohhh, come on Ali! It is _not_ that bad!" A voice came from behind me. A beautiful voice, one that I defiantly knew who it belonged to. I spun around so fast that I was slightly dizzy. And there she was, just standing there, smiling. I was frozen into place. She looked stunning.

She was wearing what looked like $200, black, tight skinny jeans. Her shirt was wonderful for her, it was blue, and looked like it had a wonderful pattern, but I couldn't see it under the gray cloak she was wearing. Her eyes matched my light topaz, only there was some red and purple lines in there, too. Only vampires would be able to see it. She was amazing. It was Bella!

"Hello Cullen's" She said with a warm smile. Then she nodded toward Carslile, "Uncle." She simply stated, seriously. "Esme and you are welcome to anywhere in the castle, except other's bedrooms, and the Brothers office, but you have to make sure Renta always knows where you are." They nodded and left. Then with a smile she looked at all of us, "well, come on! What are you doing just sitting there?! We have so much fun things we can do! You know it's going to be my job to hang out with you guys? It'll be so much fun!" Then she ran up to me.

"Hey, Eddie!" She brought one of her hands up to run through my hair, kissed my nose, then grabbed Emmett's an I's hand and dragged us with her towards the hallway. Well, minus Esme and Carslile.

She looked over at Emmett, "Hope you haven't lost your sense of humor, Emmett, because I have been told on several occasions that I have a evil sense of humor, just like yours!" Bella laughed, and it sounded like bells. Beautiful.

_I like this Bella! Don't make me loose my new and improved little sis!!!_ Emmett yelled at me threw his mind. I nodded, not taking my eyes off Bella. We entered a game, entertainment, sports, fun room. It was **huge**! And a bunch of people who worked here were there, too.

"You guys, these guys also are going to hang with us," Bella said with a small smile, then she looked at me and her eyes got more genuine. "Go on," She said looking at the rest of the family. She still hadn't let go of my arms. She let go of Em's though. Electricity was flowing through our touch. "Have some fun." And they all took off.

"You have to let go of me to get over to the games to have 'fun'," I said.

She rapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear, "Fallow me." Her voice was the sexy thing I ever heard. I put my arms around her waist and held on thigh.

"Where might be going?" I asked. I couldn't help myself, her sent was to intoxicating, and all the lusty looks she has been giving caught up with me. I started kissing down from her ear to her jawline, and back up again. She moaned and tipped her head slightly to give me better access, all that did was encourage me. I added some bites, licks, twirls with my tong. But, then she grabbed my head and forced it back, I immediately felt rejection, and pulled back with my feeling written all over my face. She saw this and leaned forward toward my ear, whispered 'not hear', and bit my ear and pulled a little. Best felling EVER!! She pulled on my hands and lead me to the back of the room. There was a small rope hanging from the ceiling, and she pulled on it. It was a stair case that lead to some apartment type, loft thing. She gave me a little seductive smile, and we bolted up the stairs. She closed the staircase behind her a locked it with a key she got from a near-by desk. I couldn't take my eye's off her. We ran, I don't know where, I was too entrance by the goddess before. The next thing I know, with the key she got for the staircase, she slammed and locked some door. Then, like a lioness ready to attack her pray she over to me, rapped her arm around my neck, legs around my waist, and laid a big, messy, sloppy, tong-y, unforgettable, amazing, passionate French kiss on my lips, and started to trail down my neck, like she was going to die if she couldn't. I knew the feeling. After she had me moaning and groaning from pleasure, she gave me another extremely hard, hungry, demanding, kiss on my lips that caused my legs to bump into something and I feel back, on a bed. Wait, a bed? She crawled up toward my like the hot little vixen she is, and gave me another one those kisses where her lips and tongs were everywhere on, in, and around my mouth. Then she started unbuttoning my shirt.

Don't misunderstand me. I loved where this was headed, craved it even, but we needed to talk before we went - _Oh my_ - this far.

She had this talented thing she could do with with her tong and her teeth that she used to unbutton my shirt, and they were so close to where my body screamed to have her. "Mmmm.... _Gosh_," I groaned. She smiled. Then she started pushing my shirt off my shoulders. I was about to explode with needing. But first-

I flipped us over so I was on top of her. She giggles, not understanding _my_ reason for doing this. She rapped her legs around me, and smiled. "Bella," I sighed, "I want this, please know I do, I just want to talk before we do,"

She sighed before nodding, "Yeah, I know..." I rolled off her, and we just looked at each other. Bella took a big breath and stared at the ceiling, she covered her eyes with her hand. "Edward, I don't need you going around telling people this, but I think you should know..."


	4. Chapter 4

IN FRONT OF ALL OF THE FALLOWING ADD: www. polyvore

Molly's dress: .com/blue_gown/set?id=12802473  
Zoey's dress: .com/black_gown/set?id=12802064  
Charlotte's dress: .com/pink_gown/set?id=12800319  
Hazel's dress: .com/dark_green_dress/set?id=12799984  
Esme's dress(just imagine it more peachy): .com/white_gown/set?id=12791418  
Alice's dress: .com/purple_gown/set?id=12776349  
Rose's dress: .com/green_ball_gown/set?id=12776328  
Bella's dress: .com/red_ball_gown/set?id=12776341


	5. What to do?

She sighed, "Edward, my sisters and I... we aren't normal." She said to the ceiling.

"What do you mean?!" I demanded, worried.

"Have you ever heard of the Exclusive Volturi?" She asked.

"Yea, they are the 'special' volturi, the ones the Brothers favor. I heard that they are violent, show no mercy, they are the most lethal things one can come across, because of their training and their powers."

"Have you heard of the Noblesse's?"

"Yea, they have red hair, red eyes, they are extremely powerful, and ruthless. I heard they kill anything with, or without a pulse. I've been told they are the Devil's children." I said, and then looked from the ceiling to her. She was chuckling, with a hint of sadness.

"Nice to know what people are saying about my sisters and I. Devil's children, that's new," She said.

"What!!!!" I said. "No, no, no they have red hair and red eye! You don't," I said, refusing to believe her.

She sat up on the bed. I saw her start shaking, and I got scared. "Ahhh," she breathed out, as if she was in pain, and she grabbed the sheets. I quit growl came out from her chest.

"Bella," I said slowly, scared. I don't want her to get hurt, I just got her back. Gosh how much I've missed her. It took years until I stopped trying to kill myself after learning she 'died'. She let out a strangled whimper. I ran over to look at her and was hit with red.

"Oh, my," I whispered, "Bella," I whispered/sobbed. I pulled her to me, after a second when her eyes went back to the normal color. "Bella, why? I mean, How? What?"

"My sisters and I... Edward don't think that we're monsters, we didn't choose this. We are just... different?" She said like a question.

"What do you mean-"

"BELLA!!!!" someone screamed. Bella giggled, the seriousness leaving the room.

"Coming Molly!" She screamed back. She grabbed my hands and we started running down the stairs. "Whats up your guys," she asked as we reached the floor.

"Do you think we are going to sit around and do nothing all day? Move your little butt, lets go do something!" Some girl with curly hair that reaches just beyond the shoulders, it had varies of different brown, from like a dirty blond, to almost a dark brown.

"Chill, Hazel," Bella said. "What do you want to do?"

"Lets go see a movie!" A girl with short blond hair to her shoulders said, she was a couple inches taller then Alice screamed.

"Raise your hand if you like Charlotte's idea," A girl with black hair and bangs that go in front of her face, but pretty much everything else about he appearance matched up with my Bella's. _My_ Bella's. That felt nice to say again, or, well, think.

"NO! Screw Molly's idea! Lets just go, unless anyone has any other ideas?" Charlotte said.

"Lets go shopping!" Alice screamed.

"I don't want go threw the hassle of disguising myself, and we got band from the mall for another 2 months," Bella answered.

"Fine! Lets go to the movies," Alice grumbled.

"'Kay, well you guys have fun at the movies," I said. I wanted to stay with Bella, I wanted her to tell me what was different about her and her sisters. I _needed_ to know.

"Oh, na-uh! You guys are coming!"

"Oh, girls! Where are those little vixens?" A voice came from outside.

"Nick!" Bella screamed, excited.

"Who's Nick?" Emmett asked. His question was answered when a south American guy came in. And to tell you the truth he intimidated me. He was strong, and extremely good looking, even for a vampire. He was probable the best looking vampire alive, I think Rosaline was drooling. Behind him were three other boys. They were hot to.

_Wait!!!!!!! Why an I thinking about them this way?!?! I LOVE BELLA AND AM NOT GAY!!!!_

"Hey girls," one of them said. They squealed and ran up to hug them, laughing. I was jealous, they were good looking and my Bella was hugging and squealing for them. **MY** Bella. I could never get tired of saying that. She was mine, I should let these idiots know that! Mine, mine, mine, MINE! Gosh, I sound like a toddler. I watched, with my hands in fists as Bella went around hugging and giggling with all these good looking guy.

_They are probable gay. Yeah... They are so gay. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!!! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY ASS!!!_

One of the guys just kissed Bella's head. Maybe it wasn't that big a deal, but I was still over protective, and some hot guy just kissed her. So, YEAH! I was jealous. I let out a possessive growl. Bella turned around, and saw me. She gave me sexy smile, obliviously knowing I was jealous. She walked over to me with a smile She gave me a long kiss. It was deep, too. She pulled back smiling. I kissed her forehead right where that idiot did. Reclaiming whats mine. She looked up at me threw her eyelashes and she just looked so innocent... I kissed. It was like those kisses you see in movies, when the couple makes up, in the rain. Except it wasn't raining, and if it was, we were inside.

"Boys," Bella said. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, the man I love, and have loved for as long as I can remember." She smiled up at me. "Who doesn't, nor ever will have a reason to be jealous."

"Who said I was jealous?" I asked. She kissed me deeply again, but just when we started to really get onto it, she pulled back and smiled at me. "Yeah I was jealous, full of rage, worse then when Mike Newton asked you out," she laughed. I pulled her back into a kiss. Someone cleared their throat and we separated. I touched her noise with my pointer finger and said "Mine."

She laughed. "All yours." And she gave me an Eskimo kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Come ON! Lets go!" Molly whinnied.

"Okay, okay," Bella said.

"What are we doing?" Nick asked. I do NOT want him coming. Bella saw my face fall and she rubbed my back.

"All yours," she whispered.

"Seeing a movie," Said the one with hair that ends right after her ears.

"Thats Zoey," Bella whispered to me.

"Okay! Lets go," Emmett screamed. Bella giggled. She took my hand and we all went to the garage.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked down at her, "Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, lets go." She said, handing me a set of keys. I got on an amazing motorcycle, looking at it, when some hands circled themselves around my waist. I turned around to smile at Bella. I gave her a quick peek on the lips. She was wearing a riding jacket.

"You know, you look really sexy in a riding jacket," I said, smiling at her.

"You know I look sexy all the time," She joked.

"Stop flirting, and lets go," one of the guys who hangs out with Nick said. He looked like a hotter version of Nick Jonas.

"Okay, Johnny! We are coming!" Molly said. She ran up and got with him in his car.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" Bella asked me with a smile.

"Defiantly," I answered her. Then out came Tanya in the sluttiest outfit I have ever seen before she went up and started flirting with Nick. "Now you see that?" I asked Bella, she nodded. "I won't mind if you wear stuff like that for me," I said smiling at her. She giggled before groaning.

"They are the worst couple," Bella said before fake gaging. I looked over to see them making out. "We had better make out sessions when I was human," She smiled. I kissed her. She started leaning back, and went over her. We were still on the motorcycle. I smiled at her.

"BELLA! Lets change into something hotter!" Molly came up, screaming. Before she took my Bella away. I pouted the whole time she was gone. I missed her. And I hated the only female in hear was Tanya and her naughty thoughts she was screaming at me. And the thought Nick was thinking about the time Bella and hum made out. I was happy it was only one time. Then the girls came out. Bella was wearing a pink shirt and a white and black skirt, she had a triangle black necklace and a black hair band with a bow-y type thing on it. It looked so..... GOSH!!

"Lets go some where cool after the movie, and by cool I mean lets go to ECLIPSE!!!"

"What's Eclipse?" Jasper asked.

"The best club for the super-natural ever. It's the best! Emo – azing!" One of Nick's friends screamed. He had some really messy brown hair that went in his eyes.

"That's good with me, we have to get the low down on 'The Redeemers'." Said hazel.

We started driving off toward the movie theater. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were all taking the purple Ferrari. A bunch of the guys were taking two jeeps, and the rest were in motorcycles. Bella and I were laughing and flirting around the whole ride to the movie theater. It had a bunch of signs for different movies – advertisement. Well, there certinally was a verity.

"Hmmm," said Rose, "There is 'Role Models', 'Beverly Hills Chihuahua', '10,000 B.C.', 'Horton Hears a Who', 'The Uninvited', 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen', and 'Prom Night'. What do you guys want to see?"

Then there was a ring, like the ring you get from a phone. I looked over and saw Nick pulling out his cell phone, "Eclipse doesn't open until about 11, so we have time to see almost all of them, and have the Cullen's shop for something else to where to Eclipse."

"Cool!" Said Tanya. Alice started thinking of all the ways to make sure she won't sit by bus in the theater... Thinking of my power, what's Bella and sisters power? I can't hear any of their thoughts, that's weird...


	6. Eclipse

**BPOV**

Well, the movie theater time was interest. The first movie we saw was Prom Night, and throughout the whole movie, Alice was insulting all the outfit choices. Then, we saw 10,000 B.C. ... Edward and I made out during the whole thing. I think it's my new favorite movie. Same thing happened during the Uninvited. Emmett ending up sitting between us in part of Horton heard a who. Then during Role Models we got board... And played some harmless pranks.... We got kicked out. Edward wasn't proud of me, but sisters thought it was funny! But, then again, they helped out...

"Why don't you guys go get the cloths you want to where to the club?" Zoey asked. She was looking at the Cullen's, and Tanya. I wasn't surprised she was here. She was probable here to see Edward and just playing around with Nick. I mean, he is a good kisser.... We made out once when he caught me crying because it was the anniversary of when Edward left me, thats why he was so happy when he realized he came back for me.

"Bella, ya there?" _ Huh? Oh! Yeah...._ Nick, Johnny, Tyler, my sisters and I went to Eclipse, while Carson and Tanya took the Cullen's shopping for the cloths that they should wear to a place like Eclipse.

"Yeah, come on, lets go in!" We had already changed into some short-shorts and dressy type shirts. We walked up to the door to see Daniel standing at the door. He was the bouncer. We smiled at him as we walked in.

"Hey guys!" He said, "Bella, I heard you were becoming a dragon rider, thats pretty cool, when are you getting your license, though?" I had been training with some of my friends on how to tame creatures we can't communicate with by words. When we started learning about dragons, I was a natural. Most vampires are afraid of dragons, you know, 'cause they can breath fire. Yet, for some reason, I get along with dragons easily. It was really weird, but anyway, I was getting a license saying I could ride them. The sad thing was, dragons were almost extinct.

"Hopefully tonight," I answered, giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek. He was a pretty big guy. More built then Emmett, but because he was so tall he didn't look like the Hulk, or something.

My sisters gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked in, too. When you walk in, the first thing you see is two hallway's, one that heads right in front of you, and one that goes to your right. When you walk down you see doors, rooms filled with people, and staircases that have sound flowing down from the rooms of though who are above. Each room has a cretin group in it. They can be separated by species, or by friends, by people who hang out together, by the type of power you have, and by the amount of power you have, as in social stasis.

As we walked in I could see some friends of ours. Leaning against the wall were Lucy and Jimmy. In their hands, each of them was holding a drink. You see, each species has a special type of drink or drinks, that are like alcohol for their kind.

If your more then one type of species, you're a Mix. Then there are those who are only one species, like the Cullen's, are the Pure ones.

Some people look down on those who are pure, and try to change them into a mix. They try to give them a special drink, and when the drink it, they go through an unbearable amount of pain... And then they're a mix. Usually the drinks make it so they are part pixie. My sisters and I are strongly against it. Why? You may ask. Because when we first came here we fell for that trick, we went through the horrible pain. It was excruciating to say the least. My sisters and I were, even though barely, but still are part pixie. If you watch us move, you can see how they are pixie like. How, when we jump, we float for a second before landing softer then a ballerina could ever dream. How, some times, when we walk, there is a little hop in our step, like a school girl on her very first day of school, like we were skipping slightly. If you look closely into our eyes you can see it. The other colors. Abnormal colors. The one we got for being part pixie. It's always there. Even when are demon part comes out, you can see it. Me? I have purple. It is always swimming there. I don't mind it, it is just... I don't want someone else to go through the pain.

Neither do my sisters. And the owners of Eclipse agree... some what. They allow them to sell it, give it out. Heck! They can give it to you without you even knowing what it is. The rule is, if they saw no, then you leave them alone. If they say no, the answer is no.

We walked up to Lucy and Jimmy, who were Mixes. The were part vampire part death speaker. I found death speaking rather fascinating. They see ghosts, and they talk to them. Most of those who know about them think they can talk to the dead that have officially passed on. The ones that are in heaven or hell. But, thats just not true. They can see and speak to those who have not passed on. Maybe they couldn't find a way to leave, or are to haunted or evil to want to leave. **(I was watching a haunting in Connecticut while writing some of this. Pretty awesome. If you haven't seen it, then go rent it or get it on demand or something! Also, another good one is The Unborn... I'm into the whole ghost stuff.)**

"Hey! Look who showed up!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a good friend of ours – Otto. He looked like a younger, more modern, out doors-y looking version of Jessie from Full House. He's not a vampire. He was a shape shifter who could shape into a panther and he can sense the undead. You see, before he became a shape shifter he was watching his family die, and he was saved how ever he was saved, and he was thought to probable have been dead. He has seen several become, and has become, one of the undead, therefore sense the undead.

I feel like I should mention something, my sisters and I... well before we were... Basically we were popular crazed, power hungry, whore-y bitches – for lack of better words...

We were only close friends with Pures before, we've made out with a _lot_ of people, we were always trying to climb the of the social chain, willing to drag down anyone who got in are way. And when we came here that side of us has to come out. You need respect and power in this place to get the information we need. I know Edward is going to have a hard time dealing with that, but things, well, some of the things, are being explained ti him, and the rest of the Cullen's before they come here. If I was telling the truth, we probable like those super cool, popular bitches in high school who got drunk and stoned every night, and slept with anything that had something dangling between their legs. But, when we do that, we let our naturally wild and crazy side loose, It came from both the demons and the witch side of us. The witch had a crazy, dark humor side to them and the demons had a side of them that is loose in morals, naughty side to them. They always like to break the rules. They are both naturally dark.

"You little piece of crap! You think you can come waltzing in here like you haven't been here that much either!" Zoey yelled at him jokingly. I swear, they are meant to be together, seriously, they are so cute. Otto was a little bit taller than Molly, but appeared taller because hair is a dark brown curly bunch tangled strains of hair placed on the top of her head. We saw a waitress carrying, or rather having a bunch of trays floating atop her hand coming the room filled with witches. We walked over and grabbed a drink. Nick and them went off with their little group, trying to help us get the information we needed on The Redeemers. My sisters and I, we stayed.

Some more of our friends came, and we were talking and as I felt the alcohol kick in.

_Hope Edward forgives me if I_ _act like an idiot or a bitch..._

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

We walked into Eclipse to see two hallways. One leading straight ahead and one leading to our left. Emmett, Jasper, Carson, and I were all wearing dark slightly torn jeans, with a colored button down shirt. Of course, when we were picking them out, Emmett _had_ to have the neon purple one with these shinny fake diamonds as buttons. Carson was wearing a brown one. Carson looked like Zach Effron. Jasper was wearing a dark green shirt. And I am wearing a dark red shirt. Alice told me it was crimson when I said dark red. Like it make a difference?

Carson told us about the fact Bella might be drunk, and not herself. He told us about her reputation.

Of course, thats her job.

"Ya okay?" Carson asked. I've come to like Carson, I mean, he's okay.

"I'm fine. Just a little anxious," I answered. The last part was quite so no one else would hear. Right now Tanya hates all of the Cullen's for not liking her whore-y ways, so she would probable tell Bella when she was all drunk and our relationship will topple, and my siblings are seem to need to catch up on taunting me, because they haven't been allowed (They were all to sad) the past 80 years.

WAIT! I'm wrong. Bella and I aren't in an official relationship anymore, I broke up with her... Damn me and my rash decisions. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"About what?" Carson asked. Forgot he was there for a second.

"You know.... Bella. I haven't ever really been to a place like this. I just don't know what to expect."

"Have you ever been to a party? And not like none of them old fashioned tea parties from when you were human. I mean a real party."

"Well, yeah." I answered.

"Just act like you do at them until the alcohol kicks in," Carson told. And when he saw me start to open my moth he asked, "these are her friends, don't you want to get a good first impression?" I nodded. "Good. Now unbutton some of your buttons."

"Ah!" Tanya said, standing outside of a door. "This is where they are!" She opened the door only to let us see a bunch of people, one of them Bella, another 4 were her sisters, sitting around a big table. They seemed to be playing a game, and each was holding a whine/beer glass fill with, most likely, some form of alcohol.

"You guys! Come sit down!" Zoey said loudly, and drunkenly at us.

"We got you drinks!" Some drunk guy I didn't know said to us. He pointed to the table next to us. It was full of a bunch of glasses. I grabbed two and gulped them down. I felt them start to kick in.

"Bring them all over! We are plating this game that has a mix of dares, truths, would you rather, and I'd never's! I promise it'll be fun!" Said Bella. The rest of my family was suddenly over with them, and they brought the drinks. Emmett seemed to have really missed drinking. "Please Edward? I promise it'll be worth you while, even if you don't have fun, I will make it worth your while later." I rushed over, picked her up, sat in her chair, and placed her on my leg. She looked back at me and smiled. I gave her a good kiss. It wasn't long. My hands were on her face and one of her hands went to my face. When we pulled back I smiled at her, she still had her eyes close and had a slight smile on her face. I kissed her head and turned back to the table. She did, too. I gulped down two more drinks before I felt it start to kick in really well.

"Bella, you start!" Said Emmett, who, according to his thoughts, loved the idea of a drunk Bella.

"Okay... Ummmm, I've never been caught teaching someones with a play bot video." Of course, that was meant for a certain one of her friends, but Emmett raised his hand, too. Actually, three did. Everyone else howled with laughter.

_20 minutes later_

We were all drunk now. Laughing.

"I've never seduced someone as a means of getting them to tell me information they know, and go as far as removing my own shirt, and their belt." Said Amanda, one of the people sitting with us. Bella, and her sisters all took a swig of their drink.

"Rose, would you rather swallow a vegetarian Asian meal, or only wear yellow for 70 years?" Otto asked Rose.

"The human food."

"BELLA!!!" Said Lucy in a kind of whinny voice, "Truth," she rolled the R, "or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I call we play sin the bottle and truth and dare mixed!" Alice, I think, screamed.

"I dare you to.... kiss, like make-out with Sam!" NO! Wait... the group of people that hang out with Bella a lot are thinking about why Sam was picked, apparently they had a messy affair. AFFAIR! Like they have... NO!

But it was to late. My little drunken Bella was making her way over to this _Sam _while I sat there and watched. He got out of his chair and they meet up at the middle.

"Come on! Plant a good one on him Bellz!" Someone yelled. And thats when it happened. Bella put one of her hands on his face and the other on his shoulder, and he had his hands meeting each other as they circled her waist. Their moths met. It was an intense, tong involved, type of kiss. It made me shake in my chair with rage at the thought of him in her moth and.... _ugh._ I hate him. I closed my eyes and let my hands go into fists.

Then I felt some weight on my leg, and two, small, finger touch under my chin and force me to move my head up. "Babe, please open your eyes," Bella said. I opened my eyes to see her sitting there, looking at me lovingly. All my anger started to die down as she looked at me lovingly through her beautiful eyes. Her hand cupped my cheek and I automatically leaned into it. "I love you. Gosh, I love you _so_ much."

"I love you, too, Bella," I said.

"Don't you ever forget how much I love you. Understand?" I nodded. She leaned in and kissed me. I felt her lips apply pressure to mine. I needed more. I let my tong swipe across her lips, begging for the entrance that she took no time to grant. I pushed her back until her back was on the table and some how our hands got into each other's hair. Our kiss became extremely heated. Then someone cleared their throat, not that I care. Bella and I just continued. Then someone started snapping their fingers in our face. I reluctantly pulled away to see Emmett and Jasper smiling at me and trying to keep me out of their heads. Perverts were thinking bad thing about my Bella?! _My Bella..._ have I mentioned lately how much I love to say that? Because I do. I love it a lot.

Then someone came running in the room. "I would go to the main room, there are a lot of people with information who want to leave! Come On!" He screamed. Bella and her sisters fallowed after the mysterious man.


	7. Hello

**Sorry its so short. It was going to be longer but then I lost the original chapter, and I didn't want to threw re-writing everything, and I have had a bunch of homework and _GOSH _I hate school. Ya know what? My parents are arguing right now so this is going to be short. OH! Wait! If anyone is intrested in co-writing this or Kiddnapped let me know! KAY! I give you The next chapter!**

* * *

**B POV**

I grabbed Tyler's and lead him to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine around his neck. Hotel room came on.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing._

We started doing this grinding, Latino, salsa, sexy dance type thing. I wished I was with Edward right now, but for my job, people need to want to give me information, and for them to want to they have to like me.

_Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise._

I need to do my job, to keep Edward safe. Gosh, Edward... I saw Hazel give me knowing smile.

_Flashback_

_After Edward and I didn't get to finish our make out session, he had a small frown. _

"_We'll be with you guys in a second," I called out to them, before hearing the door close behind them. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Don't be sad." I asked him, begging him with my eyes. He gave me a half smile. "That doesn't work. Now, what can I do to make it better?" I whispered in his ear, before she licked it slightly._

"_I could think of a couple things," I said, chuckling. He lifted me up quickly, in witched I reacted with a scream, and wrapping my legs around his waist. He laid me down on the table, and because my legs were around his waist, I dragged him up with me._

_Love my legs._

"_I have to go soon Edward," I said as his hands began to create friction on my arms by rubbing them up and down._

_End of flashback_

Then there were other things that happened in this night club.

_Flashback_

"_Okay! We are going to-"_

"_Hello, Bella,"_

_End of flashback_

I have a feeling that something weird is going to happen tonight. But, I can't concentrate on that now.

_You're the healthy type. well, here goes some egg whites.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gucci stuff  
Let me tell you what we gon' do. 2 + 2, i'm gonna undress you._

_Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me.  
Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first! _

I might not have been able to dance when I was human, but now I can. And when I say I can drop low, I really do mean it. Just look at Edward. Trust me. His face could tell you.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]_

_After party in hotel lobby,  
Then we off to the room like room  
With the grills in yo mouth trippin up yo blouse,  
And pull that g-sting down south uuu ok shawty  
1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party._

_A girl ain't with it, i got somebody, in my nature she's naughty.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gucci stuff.  
Ima tell you what we gon' do, 2 + 2, i'm gon' undress you.  
Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me.  
Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! but firstly_

Damn, when Edward gets jealous, he gets jealous. He just grabbed me, and we were doing this **really** steamy version of what I was doing earlier when -

"Well, hello girls." We stopped dancing. One of the boys put their arm out for me to take.

_I really hate them sometimes._


	8. Sorry

** been in the hospital the past month and a half. I'll be in for another 2 weeks (Hopefully thats all). I'll start writing again when I'm out.**

**Sorry,**

**Mackzie**


	9. Lesson

**Some songs that inspired me:**

**Magic – Selena Gomez**

**Fly to your heart – Selena Gomez**

* * *

It had been a while since _they_ showed up. It frustrated me that Uncle Aro just welcomed them with open arms.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered Charlotte. We were going to school, well, our school. This school we learn how to control changing into our alter 'egos,' our powers, we learn about other mythical creatures, and Mixes. And, like the idiot that he is, Uncle Aro suggested that the Cullen's come. Why? I'll never know.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from across the hallway before he ran over to me. Not even a second later he had picked me up, and was now spinning me around in his arms. "I have missed you so much!"

"It has just been about 3 hours Edward."

"We were never apart for that long when we were together before, and I have gone to long to not want to be with you for every moment of everyday," He said spinning me and then pecking my lips. "So, just shush." I couldn't help but to laugh at that. My head fell back, and there was a huge smile on my face. He finally put me down on my feet, but not without letting his arms leave their place around my waist.

"Come on love birds, we are going to be late for class." Molly said.

"You should talk, have you seen the way you go all goo-goo eyes when Johnny comes around?" Zoey said, laughing her butt off.

"No I don't! Shut up!" Molly said before marching away.

"Well, it looks like class is about to start, lets get going," I said skipping into class. In the front of the class there was a white board. I walked down to the seats my sisters and I always have. Middle right column, 3rd row. Of course, this is where the ones who come to class pretty much every time there is class. The back is where the visitors sit. Even though the Cullen's were the only visitors here today. So, what does that mean? It means Me: sit in the front, Cullen's: sit in the back. Well, of course, Edward wasn't happy about that. He is seriously losing maturity points here. Carslile and Esme where here too. Maybe, if he was lucky, Carslile could learn a thing or too.

"Welcome class," Daddy introduced himself. Do you see why we never skipped class? "Today we are going to discuss the differences between Mixes and Pures. I will have my daughters," cue our groans, "Oh, shush." He told us, "and some visitors. So, girls, would you mind very to go change into some demonstration cloths, I would be thankful."

"We would love to, daddy," we all said at once, after standing together. We walked out of the rooms, our head held high, like the princesses we were. We were quick to change. We weren't talking, we were too focused on reviewing everything we have ever learned in his class, 'cause you never know what daddy has planned.

We walked into class to see some of the people, a term I am using lightly because we are all actually mythical creatures. Anyway, we walked into the classroom to see a couple of people raising their hands, one of them being Carslile. Know it all.

Don't get me wrong, I love Carslile like a father. But, someone can only take so much of a know it all.

I mean, I am _required _by the _Volturi, _the _royalty _for vampires to know, and why does he know? Cause he wants to. Smart Ass.

"Ah, girls." Our father said. "I just asked anyone who knows anything beyond basic, everyday, knowledge of pixies to raise their hand." Of course, then all of us raised our hands. "You girls don't count. You already know everything I am going to teach today. Your here for more of demonstration purposes." He smiled at us. Sometimes, daddy can be really annoying. "Fine keep you hands up. Now, anyone who knows about relations between pixies and other mythical creatures well?" We were the only ones who kept our hands up. "Wonderful, then everyone will learn something, well,

everyone except the girls, but, with this one being the lesson, that is to be expected." At this, Edward found it necessary to raise his hand.

_Why? _I asked myself.

"Yes, Edward?" Cocky jerk. Don't get me wrong, I love daddy he can just be a real a-

"What do you mean 'considering the lesson'?" He asked, seeming completely confused. Every other visitor in the class nodded equally as confused.

"These girls are also pixies, as they will show you. Girls?" That was when are pixie ego's took over. I opened my eyes and let out a girlish giggle. "Now, does anyone, other than the girls, know who is the closest relative to pixies, or have a guess." At this Alice tentatively raised her hand. "Yes, sweetheart," daddy said, pointing to her.

"Fairies?" She asked.

"You would think so, but no, yet they come extremely close. No, the answer is mermaids."

And, of course everyone just has to gasp at this. Man, I am really starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, this is such a shocker," apparently Zoey was getting aggravated, too. "We have the same type of powers as mermaids, amazing!" She said sarcastically.

"They have the power to put the opposite sex in a trance that has to do with some sort of fascination or attraction. While they are in th is trance they will do _anything _for the person who put the trance on them. It is extremely dangerous. Also, they get their looks from mermaids, too. So, they naturally attract someone without trying, it helps them put others in a trance. But, the relation they share with fairies is their connection to nature. Any questions so far?" At this Esme raised her hand. Daddy pointed to her, "Yes?"

"What do you mean 'connection to nature'?" She asked, referring to his earlier words.

"Just what I said, they are very green, as they say it. They almost have a sixth sense to have the ability to tell what a tree needs, where there is water, and if they work hard enough, they can find their specialty, and master it. For example, Ms. Isabella worked 4 years on finding and working on her specialty, and still has not gotten far in it. But, Ms. Hazel has worked on her talent for 12 years and has gotten quite far. As far as we think it is possible for a pixie Mix." At this Carslile raised his hand. Ha ha! He doesn't know everything! "Carslile?" You could tell he was just as happy as me that we finally

"What is a Mix?"

"The opposite of a Pure." You could tell that Daddy was just rubbing it in to Carslile that he knew more then him.

"What's a Pure?" Carslile asked, getting a little annoyed.

"When someone becomes more than one mystical creature, like they are a which and a vampire, they are called a Mix, yet when they are only on mythical creature, like you are just a vampire, so you are a Pure."

"Oh......"

"Of course places like Eclipse 'Pures' are looked down upon, so if you are so naïve that you don't know what a 'Pure' is than it would be smart if you stay away from those places without people who are in the 'in' crow, and who can and will protect you. People like Jimmy and Lucy are a good choice.

"Another thing that differs between 'Mixes' and 'Pures' is that 'Mixes' sometime don't have the same amount of powers except for their 'main form'

"Back until the study of pixies. Now, something unique - "

Just then Uncle Marcus walked in. "I need my princesses, so, unless you mind....."

"No, no! Of course not!" Daddy said.

**Epov**

"No, no! Of course not!"

I wonder if this happens all the time. Then Cacius kept on blabbing and blabbing and BLAH!

"Father it is an emergency and our Uncles are requesting you immediately." Zoey said when they walked in. You could tell they were in their 'Volturi Princesses' mode. They showed a tough exterior.

"Now, we are going to move on from pixies for a moment and talk about the 10 essences." Hazel started.

"Earth, fire, water and air, spirit and soul, death and life , technology and mind. " Bella finished. "And they are the essences of -"

Then Marcus came barging in, "Everyone but.... Hazel, Bella, and Zoey."

"No, I need two. Hazel, Zoey, COME!" Aro said just popping the room. You could sense the worry entered the room and stress as soon as Marcus but that quickly evolved into pressure and rushing as Aro entered the room.

"Well, I guess we should continue talking about the essences, or more, why I brought them up.

"I brought them up because we are going to talk more about Mixes, and the ones I know best are my sisters and I. Now, we are witches, and the 10 essences are what all witch power is about." She started writing all this up on the board.

"Now," she continued, writing what she was saying on the bored. "A witches, or warlocks, power is commonly referred to as magic. And magic can be preformed 3 different main ways: potions, wand spells, and hand spells.

Potions are usually made just like a human will make food. It has ingredients, but at the end we cast a charm on it to turn on the powers of the potion. The ingredients can range from giants toe nails to mermaids spit to elf eye slim. Sometimes it can be bigger and A solid, like an enchanted frog foot, of werewolf teeth. It can be almost everything.

"The next kinds of magic are the most commonly known. Hand magic is actually very limited to what it can do, just basic defense maneuvers, and can become very powerful when a witch feels threatened. But, wand magic can be used for all most anything at all most anytime.

"Then we are also part vampire, which is one of the most commonly populated known mythical creature in the world. So, if you don't know about us, then what are you doing here?" She smiled.

Someone in fount of me raised their hand. "Yes?" Bella asked pointing at the person.

"I have heard of -" Then Aro came in and handed a paper to Bella, I wish I could read his mind, but for some reason I couldn't. I will ask Bella about that later.

Bella suddenly slammed the paper on the table and stormed out of the room. When she made it to the end she twirled her hand in a circular motion with the end of her palm at the level of her eye. When her hand finished its circulation a small flash of gold came out and all the windows closed and locked.

When she saw our shocked faces she only had two words. "Witch powers." She walked out the door without another word.

"Well, as you can see demons have quite a temper. But, when she is under control of her demon side, the pixie side, who are known for their peace loving nature, can stay calm. But, there are also dark pixies. So, what were you all talking about."

The guy right in front of me raised his hand.

"Yes?" Aro pointed to him.

"I was just about to ask a question."

"Well, go on, what was it?" Aro asked.

"I have heard of hybrids. What are they?"

"They are much like mixes, except, they are part human." Aro explained."We actually had a big problem with them a while back. You see in New York there are cults of 'vampires'. There were actually hybrids. You see vampire hybrids want to drink human blood, and they do. They just don't have venom. So these cults in New York would get together and drink blood. Some were actually fully human. Most, probable.

Also we had a problem with Queen Elizabeth. She killed thousand of young girls and bathed her self in their blood. The sad thing is, her mother was the hybrid. She was at most one quarter vampire. We hate that these _things_ are killing of their own kind. It is like a form of cannibalism."

**B POV**

Nasty son of a bitches. Damn 'The Reedeemers'. I am no running around the volturi castle, trying to find all the rest of the Exlusive Volturi. At the moment I am heading toward the bar. Felix love a good intoxicated human.

I am running doen the hall and I hear the organized chaos **(Love that oxymoron)** from levels above. I am now heading down into the cellar, there are some tourches lighting the way. Aro always like to keep us away from anyones eye when we were intoxicated, so he placed our bar in th basement, and as far away from society as possible.

"Ahhh Fuck."

There are a good and bad side to everything, even mythical creatures, and now I'm standing in frount of them. Them being the mermaid rulers.

The dark ones: Luna, Raven, Frost, Tristessa, Cinder, and Blair.

The good ones: Mary, Marcia, Mackensee, Jolyn, Kimbrly, and Violet

I was elected, along with Hazel, to be the embassdor for the Volturi. Of corse, because the Cullen's are assigned to me, and it's Carslile thta's coming to. Apparently he would bee a good embassdor, too. I think they like the idea of using me to join the Volturi and the Cullen's together.

"Look..."


	10. Run towards family

I'm tough, I'm aware. Luna and I have always been close. I never knew why. Apparently I have a dark side in me. We had to leave the castle for their safety and now at Eclipse.

What am I suppose to do? I'm screwed. I just got a call to wake up and bring the Cullen's and the mermaid rulers back to Volturi. 'The Redeemers' are on a rampage, destroying anyone against them in their path.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"Volturi." I answered her in a quick monotone way.

"Why?"

To that I had no answer I was allowed to tell her.

We had to jump on a bus, you know, they won't think we'll take a bus. I remember the last time I was on a bus.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting – waiting, just waiting. That's when it finally showed up. I was taking a bus to Seattle, done with all the drama Jake was causing me. I'm just not ready for another relationship._

"_You just need time to yourself, just some time away." I told myself. I stepped on to the bus and found an empty seat, this was going to be a long drive. That was when this sleazy looking guy sat down in front of me, it is time like this I wish my truck hadn't broken down._

_Three hours later I get off the bus and head into the first store I see with the rest of my collage fun, and bank accounts from when I was a kid. I had a little over 300 dollar's. In the store I saw a couple other girls. _

_That was when the lights went out._

_End of Flashback_

The girls in the store were my sister and the reason the light went out was because of some mixes. Hungry Mixes. When you get a bite from a vampire mix you turn into that mix. That was how we became what we are today.

We are currently running threw the Volturi castle.

"Keep quite." Charlotte told them.

We walked stealthily through the Volturi until Edward said something.

"One of them as a sight on Aro, Marcus, and Cacius."

And with that Zoey, Molly and I took off in a run.

"Wait!" Hazel whispered-screamed.

"What?" I whispered-yelled back, right when Demetri came up behind me and Molly whispered what the enemy saw, he wanted to go save them right away. Apparently Felix, Jane, Alex, and Heidi over heard it to.

"Lets go, then." Jane insisted.

"What about the Cullen's?" Hazel asked.

"Carslile leave with someone, the rest can come." I said

"I'm not leaving my family." Carslile said, trying to stand up to us.

"You will do as your told." I snapped at him, "also, I didn't ask if you wanted to, you have to. You are part of the Volturi, and not as a guard, therefore we guard you. Guarding you is keeping you safe. You _will _stay safe as long as I'm on the guard. And, you will listen to us. Felix will take you and Esme to a safer place."

"NO!"

"Fine. Esme, I apologize, I thought your husband would appreciate your company, but I guess not."

"I'm staying." He said.

"Jane, influence him." I said. She turned to stare at Esme.

"Fine, fine! I'll go." He exclaimed. Luckily for Esme, before Jane used her powers.

"They found us." Edward said.

I looked behind me to see about ten of them standing there and immediately jumped forward to protect the ones I love. I bent down and my body formed into a protective crouch. A low menacing growl escaped the capacity of my lips. That was when one of them stepped to close.

I jumped toward him, kneed him where the sun don't shine and then tore his head off. I tore so many of their heads off I didn't notice I killed them all with the help of Zoey or that I had turn into my demon form. I saw my red hair fall in front of my face.

Zoey and I have always felt close. Closer then I feel with most people. We are both the darkest ones in our sisterhood. We are the ones that study the darker magic, too. When our anger starts to control us, we find killing funny.

We all began running, as fast as our feet could take us Some towards our rulers, our friends, our family, and, to some, our fathers.


	11. Save Family & Teams

**Some songs: **

* * *

**Play with fire and Stranger by Hilary Duff**

I ran as fast as I could, ready to kill, when something hit me

_Thank God._

Then I saw her – Renata, protecting them. They were perfectly fine.

_Thank God._

I love her so much at the moment.

That was when one of them tried to penetrate the shield. I ran towards them and jumped on their back and ripped their head clean off.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed – scaring me. I turned around to see Edward in a offal predicament. Someone was holding his arms behind his back, with a vampire slayer's knife at his neck. Someone who was the enemy. Someone who was going to die.

"Let him go," I growled at them.

"Why would I do that?" And she kissed him on the cheek.

Now she is dead.

I jumped toward her, and tackled her, almost taking Edward down with us. She kicked me in the face and suddenly Edward was there, grabbed her, and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a loud boom. Edward looked as though he was going to kill her when my sisters jumped on her and ripped her limb from limb, decapitated her and set it all on fire. I grabbed Edward and pulled him under Renata's shield. His face showed how enraged he is.

"Edward? Edward? Look I'm okay." I said, trying to calm him. He growled in return. "Don't growl at me!" I yelled at him.

He still seemed really angry- almost like he was ready to charge at the next person to touch me. He rapped his arm around my waist.

Over protective goof.

I kissed his cheek and he looks at me, smiles, and kisses my hair.

**E POV**

"And down here – No flash photography please!" I heard Bella's voice down the hall. She was giving the second tour _today_.

Volturi is having a party tonight, and they needed all the blood they could get, you know, to serve to the guests. They were killing the humans and preserving their blood. Of course, they are getting some animal blood for us and others like us. Us being my family and I.

Bella opened up a door and let the tourist in. I decided to look through one of the humans mind, nut quickly regretted it. Suddenly the lights went out in the room and there was a lot of screaming – but it was over quickly.

It sounded like earlier today when the volturi found out I got held by the enemy.

_Flashback_

"_You girls are in so much trouble!" Aro yelled at them._

"_Don't you yell at them!" Cacius yelled at Aro. "Don't you _ever _yell at my girls!" He stated in a stubborn voice._

"_They are!" Aro started to argue back. "I think they should go a month without hunting – without blood." He hissed. I growled in response to this._

"_Shut up!" Marcus suddenly screamed. "Aro – no need to yell, Cacius – realize they are in trouble. Girls – you know better. I hope you learn from your uncle Aro and you father almost fight."_

_They walked out the door, and, of course, we followed them._

"_I hate it when they fight." Zoey said._

"_Last time they fought Uncle Aro lost an arm." Charllote added._

"_Carslile, can you go back and stop them from ripping one another's heads off?" Bella asked_

"_Of course," He replied in a sympathetic tone_

_End Flashback_

**B POV  
**

We walked into The Cullen's room, only to see Alice and Jasper whispering sweat nothings to each other, Rose and Emmett making out, Esme and Carslile talking to one another, and poor Edward sitting all alone.

"Okay you guys we are going to do some training, and by we I mean all of us." I stated – it wasn't like they had a choice. Edward smiled as soon as I walked into the room. When I was done talking Edward took three quick strides (that seemed to last forever) and pulled me into a quick hug.

"I missed you, love." He whispered into my hair.

"I missed you, too." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Everyone get changed into some shorts and a tank top or T – shirt." Zoey said.

I was wearing a shirt with an elephant on it and pink shorts. Charlot was wearing a sponge bob shirt with red Juicy shorts. Hazel, being the nature girl that she is, was wearing a yellow Bambi shirt with teal shorts. Zoey was wearing a shirt that had the word 'Love' on it with normal, dark jean shorts. Molly was wearing a light yellow shirt that said 'I didn't do my homework because... A big one-eyed creature ate it' and had some monsters on it with white jean shorts. **(pictures links on profile BTW there is a link to what the mermaids look like, too. The ones from chapter 10)**

We walked out of the room to give them time to change and Edward, already wearing a wife beater, a tight one at that (causing me to almost drool) and shorts, followed us. All the guys, except Carslile, who was wearing a button up, blue shirt, were already dressed appropriately, but I guessed they wanted to stay with their mates.

We walked until we hit the training room to see Nick and Fleix already training.

"I say we play teams." Zoey said. That was when the rest of the Cullen's walked in Carslile was wearing a blue T-shirt and, next to him, Esme was wearing a shirt with flower patterns on it and jean shorts, Alice was A white shirt with a skull in it and gray shorts, next to her was Jasper who was wearing a black wife beater; then there was Emmett who was wearing a fray T-shirt with jean shorts and next to him was Rose who was wearing a black shirt with white lightning shooting across it and white shorts.** (Link to pictures of the girls outfits on profile)**

"What is teams?" Emmett asked. That was when Johnny, Tyler and Carson walked in.

"Nothing you need to know, cause you aren't playing." I said.

"Oh, what are they going to learn if they don't know the type of things they are up against." Uncle Aro said coming up from behind us.

"I don't want them to get hurt!" I snapped back.

"What I say goes, Isabella." Well, that is not good. Everytime he says Isabella, I'm either in trouble or I am very close to it.

"Fine, the Cullen's can play."

"What is up Izabel?" I heard Demetri said coming up from behind me.

"We are going to play teams!" Molly said getting excited. Teams is her favorite game.

"What is teams?" Emmet asked, getting frustrated – probable because he was confused.

"Teams is a game we commonly play in trainning. What it does is recreates a battle, everyone gets put into two teams and when someone grabs you neck or head your dead." I started explaining.

"Okay..." Carslile said, obviously reluctant to play.

"The team with the last person standing wins. There are only two rules: when your out go sit in the on the side line and stay quite and the other one is to do whatever it takes to win."

"Sounds like fun!" Emmett exclaimed, happy because he is no longer out of the loop.

"Do we get to know your powers?" Edward said, looking hopeful.

"Your not supposed to, because in a real battle you wouldn't, but is is up to Uncle Aro. I think it is unfair that we know yours and you don't know ours but then again life isn't fair."

"Uncle Aro!" Zoey yelled.

"Yes." Uncle Aro started, "Yes, they can know your powers."

"Okay," I said, getting ready to tell them. "Should I tell them are talents."

"No."

"What do you mean by 'talents'?" Edward asked, looking sad. More then likely he he was upset he couldn't know them.

"Like you can run fast, and how Emmett is strong, those are talents."

"So, what are your powers?"


	12. Playing the game

**B POV**

"_So, what are your powers?"_

"Well," I started, "Nick has the power to make you see your worst fear; Hazel has the power to talk to animals and understand what they say when they talk back; Charlotte has the power to look at some one and know all their past," I saw Alice look hopeful. She was more then likely thinking that she could get some insight about her human life. "Only stuff that they know," Alice looked crushed, "I'm sorry Alice..."

"No, it is not your fault..." She started off with a strong voice but, by the end, it was just her mumbling under her breath. Jasper went to comfort her.

I began again, "Zoey has the power to look at you and automatically knows your weakest point – your Achilles heal."

"What is mine?" Edward asked Zoey.

"I don't need my power to know that. It is obviously Bella." Zoey said, giggling at the obviousness of it all.

"As I was saying," I stated again. "Demetri has the power to reflect your power back on to yourself, for instance – Edward would here his own thoughts, but he can only do this to one person at a time. Felix has the power to look at someone and know there strongest talent. Molly has the power to trick a mental power. Like giving Alice a fake vision, or send Edward a fake thought."

"Do it!" Alice said, amazed with the power. Suddenly she zoned out – having a vision. "Well, that was interesting..."

"What did you see?" Rose asked.

"It was Edward and Emmett..." She started.

"What were they doing?" Now I was curious.

"Having sex..." I burst out laughing.

"Oh! That is hilarious!" Zoey said, her and I were laughing as hard as we could.

"I'm happy you find that funny, Love." Edward snapped at me. He was obviously hurt. Suddenly it wasn't funny any more.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I really do love you." I mumbled into his shirt, kissing his chest.

He sighed, "I love you too." He kissed the top of my hair. "So, what is your power?"

"I have a mental shield that I can stretch over 3 miles wide and 3 miles long." I said with pride, "I can use it in another way - because when people are under my shield, I can sense where they are." I looked up at Edward.

"Is that why I can't read any of your guys mind?"

"Yes. You can use your powers on anyone under the shield – except for me. But I can remove my shield, but it is extremely hard."

"Can we just start playing?" Demetri asked.

"Okay," I started. "Lets go to the animal room."

**E POV**

We walked into what looked like a giant indoor forest. "This is where we keep animals that have been changed." Hazel said.

"What?" Carslile asked – confused.

"When vampires like you drink from animals, you don't always fully drain them, and they live. Well, sort of. They are vampire animals." Hazel explained.

"Well, that's normal," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Vampires aren't normal, Emmett," Bella told him, not liking the way he said it sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled.

"Do we get to know your powers from the rest of your powers?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly questioned.

"Like your powers from being Mixes." I said.

"Oh..." Molly said. "Well the main ones are Bella's and Hazel's..."

"What are the?" Now I was extremely interested, mostly because it involves Bella.

"Well Bella's is soul - she can sense the dead. Hazel's is spirit – she can sense the living. They are complete opposites." Zoey said.

"Okay, okay! Lets play!" Molly said.

"Who is going to be captains?" Charlotte asked. Emmett automatically raised his hand.

"Well, I guess Emmett..." Bella said.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And I guess Nick. Emmett, why don't you pick first." Charlotte said.

"Edward!" Emmett started, getting excited.

"Bella," Nick replied calmly.

"Molly!"

"Zoey."

"Demetri!"

"Hazel." Nick choose.

"Charlotte!"

"Felix."

"Rose-y!" Emmett opened his arms for a hug from Rose but only got a playful smack on the chest.

"I hate not being picked first by my own husband..." She grumbled.

"Jasper."

"Alice!" Emmett picked.

"Esme," I knew that Carslile was going to be picked last, he is a good doctor, but known for not being the most amazing fighter.

"Carslile."

"Okay, lets start!" Molly screamed before running off into the forest.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I was prowling through the forest – stalking my next pray. I had just 'killed' Jasper. I watched as my pray moved about – dancing around me, moving slightly towards me each time she circled around me, keeping me to constantly moving. I had no idea who my pray, but I knew we were the last two. I came upon a small opening – a meadow.

That was when I heard _her _giggle. It was Bella. I couldn't attack her! She stepped into the field and stopped her dance around me. She stood up straight and shook her head 'no'.

"I can't do this. Truce?" She asked me – putting her hand out. I walked over to shake her hand when she jumped on my back and put her hand around my head – as if she was going to twist it off. Then she screamed out for our teams to here, "we win!" I was shocked. That was when I realized that was what she was trained to do. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I mumbled. She hopped off my back and went around to give me a hug.

"I guess I am your Achilles heal." She whispered in my ear.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**B POV  
**

_Knock, knock, knock_. I heard on my door. I was just about to pick my dress out for the party, I had two laying out on the bed. I opened the door thinking it was going to be one of of my sisters to see Edward standing there. He was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I asked.

"I like your outfit," and he gestured towards my clothing. I looked down to realize I was only wearing a robe. I rolled my eyes.

"Perv." I snapped at him.

"Hey, that is just what you do to me." He smiled. I rolled my eyes again.

"What are you doing here? Besides drooling over me in a robe."

"I got you a present," and he handed me a bag. I looked in the bag to find two jewelry boxes – one for earrings and one for a necklaces.

"I can't accept these." I said.

"I can't return them, Bella. So, just get used to me buying you presents. Besides one of them is a hand me down." I opened the boxes to find stunning blue earring in a shape of a heart and a diamond in the shape of a heart. "The necklace is a hand me down from my mother, and as soon as I saw the earring, on a shopping trip with Alice, I thought of you. So, I had to buy them. That was ten years ago."

I was touched. "I love you."

"You are my life now." He quoted himself.


	13. Bella's story

**The past chapters when Edward gave Bella a gift – it is on my profile. The gift that is.**

**.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.**

**E POV**

I was walking down the hall to the ball room to help Bella with the decorations for tonights party when an arm reached out to grab me – it was Demetri, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I demanded.

"Bella." That one word quickly got my attention.

"What about Bella?" I was now very angry, even though I had no reason to be. I think it might be jealousy. _How come he knows more about Bella then I do?_

"Let's have this conversation in Bella's room; it is sound proof,"

"Why is that? Why is it sound proof?"

"One too many one night stands." That stung. We walked up the stairs to Bell's room. As soon as we entered the room he shut the door and locked it.

"It's a test." He told me – being blunt.

"What is?" My curiosity was about to get the best of me.

"This party, the brothers are leaving to go hunting, so Bella and the girls are in charge. They are going to do whatever they can to please the brothers. Even if that means dancing with an ex, giving attention to an ex, it could go as far as kissing an ex boyfriend."

"She wouldn't do that to me."

"Edward she used to be in _love _with some of these men. Pixes are known to easily fall in love, and Bella, being as hurt as she was when you weren't there, was horrible about staying away from men. It will be difficult to watch her have fun with these people. I'll tell you what. She was falling, and falling hard, for one of the men who is going to be here tonight right before you came into the picture. Edward, from all the one night stands and all her ex boyfriends are going to be here – at least the ones we know about." He told me

"You're lying." I refused to believe what I was hearing.

"You can believe me or I can watch as you get hurt." I shook my head back and forth violently.

"Stop lying!" I covered my ears – I didn't want to know this..

"Edward," he pulled my hands from my ears, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Bella wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. But, she did love some of these men and they didn't leave her for 80 years with her heart broken."

"So this is just a get together of all Bella's exes?" I asked, starting to believe what I'm hearing.

"Any one who is are allies is going to be there. We got most of them through the girls. Therefore almost everyone there is either and ex that they still get along with, a one night stand, or a friend or relative of them. Don't worry I'll tell you who is who when they walk up to Bella. But, this is a test to see if you can stay with Bella. If you are too over protective or not protective enough you'll loose her. Edward she loves you, she really does – but right now if she was told to choose between you and her father, her family, the good for vampires, her life... Edward you are the most important thing in life, but if she has to pick she is obligated to put the vampire race – the Volturi, first. So, the question is are you ready to fight for her."

"I will always fight for her," I told him – disgusted he would think other wise.

"Good. Now let's get going."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"That is Ethan, Anthony, and George. Both are now part of the Volturi guard thanks to Bella." He pointed to each one, letting me know who's who. Ethan was a medium height but very well built. He had blond hair that was on the verge of becoming white. Anthony was a little taller and had spiked hair that was a dark chocolate hair, a little darker then Bella's. George looked like he was changed around his late twenties.

Bella was wearing a white dress black lace around the neck, black shoes and the earring and necklace I gave her.**(Picture on profile)** She looked stunning. "Don't drool." Demetri said, pushing my arm jokingly.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize." He said to me, "The rest of the girls should be here any minute now." And right when he said the Bella's sisters walked in. Hazel was wearing a flowing blue dress with flowers on it with butterfly earrings and white shoes. Zoey was wearing a zebra looking dress – black with white scratches on it, diamond earrings and white shoes. Charlotte was wearing a red dress covered with small ruffles on it, Black shoes and earrings designed to look like flowers. Molly was wearing a red dress with gold covering the top, black shoes, and a gold necklace with a diamond at the end. **(Picture on profile)**

I looked over to see Bella with a new person – laughing. Why is she laughing?

"That is the one I was telling you about. The one she was falling for right before you came here." Demetri got me out of my head. He was pointing to a guy who was now walking up to Bella. I looked over at him and suddenly felt jealousy bubble up inside of me. "His name is Carson." He had long, messy dark hair, a bit of fuzz around his face – but it looked good on him.** (Picture of him on profile)** She ran up to him and jumped up – wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I missed you!" She said giggling and kissing him on the cheek. He set her down and she hugged him again. Then suddenly there was a horrible smell around me. Bella looked over, with a huge smile on her face and ran towards me. Me thinking she was running to me got a huge smile on my face, but she ran right past me. I turned around to see her hugging a well built native American boy.

"You probable know him. That is Jacob Black. They sure have a history. When Bella was first changed she came straight to us – knowing she wasn't a normal vampire. She also wanted to control herself from the thirst. She told she drank a lot of blood – both animal and she broke down and had some humans, too. Then her and her sisters sat through the torture of a plane ride from New York to England. Then they ran the rest of the way here. They didn't kill a single person on the plane. That was the first sign they weren't normal new borns.

"When Bella was no longer a new born she went straight back to La Push to find Jacob. Their relationship started off strong – they fell in love. A year later Bella comes back to us in tears, Jacob had imprinted on a girl who worked at a hotel they were at and she walked in on them doing the dirty. She was crushed. It was her first time. Four years after that all she was have a bunch of one night stands, and when she wasn't doing that she was looking for you guys. She came back to us and Charlotte told us that she came across Alice and Jasper. After her and Aro had a conversation, and by that I mean Aro held her hand and figured what she did, Aro told us she was too scared about what you guys would think of her. I mean, she slept with what she thought was a werewolf. We now know they are shape shifters." I watched as Bella walked back to where she was hand-in-hand with Jacob Black. He quickly spun her around in a circle on their way there. She had a huge smile on her face. "Anyway, Jake could never stop phasing, so she left him once he was still a teenager and she was about to turn thirty."

"I want to kill him for hurting my Bella." I growled.

"Wow there tiger." He laughed. Bella stood up on the counter by the bar and started looking for something – or rather, someone. She stops looking when she sees me. She runs over to me and jumps on me, like she did with Carson. I moved backward from the impact and then she kissed me. She pulled back and started breathing hard.

"I missed you," She mumbled before kissing me ravishing my lips with hers. She licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. Just as I was about to open my mouth we were interrupted.

"Isabella," I knew that voice. I looked up to see a red head staring up at Bella

"Victoria." Bella snapped at her. I growled in frustration. I didn't like who interrupted us and I didn't like being interrupted in the first place. "Stay," she told me. "You," she pointed at Victoria while getting down. I whimpered at the lost of contact, "Outside."

"Why?"

**B POV**

We have known that she was one of the main contributers in starting 'The Redeemers.'

"Why, Bella darling?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"We have our ways with dealing with unwelcomed party crashers," Then my sisters, Demetri, Alec, and Jane were behind me. Demetri picked her up and threw her up the stairs and towards the door. They continued until they were outside. I turned around so I was facing the crowd, "We'll be right back. We have to deal with a party crasher. Ignore anything you may hear and enjoy the party." I turned around and felt someone tug on my arm.

"Stay," I heard Edward whisper.

"Edward I have to go."

"I'll go with -"

"No, not without someone coming with you." He insisted.

"You can come if you want," I offered. Then there was a scream.

"Sounds like we are missing all the fun." Carson came up from behind me.


	14. Edward's Decision

**E POV**

Bella injected something into Victoria that made her seem drunk. She was currently dancing around her. Victoria kept charging at her and Bella would just dance away. She shoved her into a wall and everyone, except for me, started laughing. This was sick.

"Come on Vicky, can't you do better then that? Cone get me!" Victoria charged at her, Bella moved slightly to the left to doge the attack.

"The brothers are coming this way." Jane said.

Bella ran toward Victoria, jumped her causing her to fall onto the ground. Bella did a straddle on her on her back and held her hand behind her back. "Jane," Bella said and then suddenly there was a loud scream escaping Victoria's lips. They were all chuckling.

"Uncle Aro!" Charlotte exclaimed when he came up.

"Do I need to touch it." He asked, staring down at Victoria.

"I'll be hold her down and Renata will be protecting you," Bella said. "She is working with 'The Redeemers.'" Aro went to grab her foot. His eyes reminded me of Alice's eyes when she has a vision.

"Kill her, and then say there is an emergency, we need anyone who isn't living here to be gone. Everyone who lives on Volturi grounds is to meet me in the main room."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

"If you have a power and aren't part of the volturi guard please step forward." Garrett, who was apparently resigning at the castle stepped forward along with some other people I recognized from the party where I meet Bella again. "You have a choice to fight, the others have a choice too, but you are the ones that can help us more. You are the ones to have a choice to join the Volturi guard."

"Edward doesn't." Bella said from behind me.

"Isabella Volturi, you are in no position to tell the boy whet he and can't do." Cacius snapped at her. I knew they wanted me because of my power and Alice too. They would take Jasper but his power isn't as valuable as ours to them.

Bella let out a laugh, "I'm in no position to not tell these people what they are getting themselves into? Seriously? Daddy I have seen changes in people here. They'll always care about there mate and grow to love on another like a family – but that is it. Their old families are almost forgotten about as the years go by. They aren't themselves after a while. Sometimes it is better, I will admit, but sometimes it's not. The Cullen's are a strong clan and I won't step back and watch you destroy what Carslile worked hard on creating."

"Are you trying to tell me you regret joining us?" Marcus asked, looking crushed.

"I have changed. In some instances for a good and in some ways negatively. But don't ever accuse me of regretting joining this family. I don't care who you are, but don't try to tell me I regret the choices I made to come here. I love everyone here like they are my family."

"Then why would you be against them joining the guard?" Aro asked.

"This guard is a family, but it has no room for romance. No time. You are risking the one you loves life and your own if you both are in the guard. I'm not having Edward risk his life."

"It is his life. You are just trying to scare him. We would never send you on the same mission. Unless you feel like you aren't strong enough to handle it. Edward is a big boy." Aro told me before turning to me, "You know once this war is over you will be banned. You can no longer stay on Volturi grounds."

I took a deep breath and said, "I would rather die then have to be away from Bella."

"Excellent."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**B POV**

Once we were outside the main room I started attacking his chest – hitting him over and over again. "Why are didn't you listen to me?" He grabbed my hand and held them down. "You idiot! Yous stupid, stupid -" He silenced me with a kiss.

"I'd rather die then be away from you any longer then needed, I'd rather die then think about it." And he started kissing me again. His hand found their way to my hip pushing them up, under my shirt.

"No, I'm angry at you."

"Are you really?" He asked before slamming his lips onto mine.

"Mmmm," I moaned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. I closed the door and shoved him down onto the bed.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

I watched as Bella slept in my arms. I was still in a complete bliss. I smiled when thinking about what we did last night.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned as she began to wake up.

"Good morning, love." I whispered in her ear – biting her ear.

"Mmmm... Good morning." She said flipping over until she was straddling me. She smiled down at me and dipped in for a kiss.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

There was a knock on the door while Bella were getting _busy_. "Ignore it." She said going towards my neck. She licked her way up to my ear.

"Yeah," I said breathless. "Ignore it." And I grabbed her head – forcing her lips to meet mine.

_Knock knock knock._

Bella took my shirt from the ground and put it on. She opened the door, "What?" She hissed.

"I was just wondering if you were still alive," Emmett said.

I came up behind Bella after I put my boxers on, "Go away." I hissed at him.

"Oh, you guys are doing the -" Bella's hand found its way to my back and onto my butt.

"Bye!" And I slammed the door on him. "You evil little girl!" I said before shoving he down on the bed and crawled up until I was hovering over her. "Did I mention how hot you look in my clothes?"

"No."

"Well, you do. Too bad it's not going to stay on."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

For the next couple days we had a hard time keeping our hands of each other. We spent the most of the day in my room. The only time we left my room for more then an hour out of my room is when we went hunting. Once our thirst was quenched had some fun in the middle of the forest.

"Somethings up..." I heard Aro mumble to himself as we were skipping and holding hands when I was trying to give him a tour of the castle he was moving into, but it didn't last very long.

We could never keep our hands to ourselves, weather he had his hand around my waist or we were holding hands or if my fingers were in his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered into my ear before licking behind my ear.

"Mmmm. Right now? You." I answered breathless.


	15. Please read!

_**I have been having some problems creating what is going to happen with this story right now. My life sometimes seems to be spiraling out of control. My mom is going to a special hospital across the country and there is a lot of drama in my life right now. I'm really trying to keep updating but this story just hasn't been coming to me. I will be updating and I am currently writing. I just wanted to tell you why I'm not updating that quickly. Check out my others stories, those are coming to me and get better as they go.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Mackie**_


	16. Problems and Beaches

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW!**

**Aro POV**

"'The Redeemers' were making a come back. They have found a way into our castle. We are going to need as many people as we can get to help us before a war starts. Almost Everyone in the Volturi guard is going to go together in a big group to find and bring back anyone in alliance and bring down any of 'The Redeemers' that stand in your way.

"The ones who will be staying are Renata, Anthony, Ethan, and Nicholas. The rest of you will go out find anyone and everyone who will fight with us. We need to gain new friends. Therefore you will have to go to other rulers to gain their assistance." I said.

Bella and Edward weren't here and I was starting to worry – Bella has never been late. That was when I heard a giggle from down the hall. Then there was a sound as though something hard was slammed against the wall. "Mmmm," A girl moaned.

"Edward, we are late." Bella said breathlessly.

"I really don't care." He answered. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Edward, we can't." Then there was silence, "Edward don't pout like that!" More silence, "Later, I promise."

"Fine..."

Then they walked into the room. "Sorry we are late, Daddy," Bella apologized.

"It is okay. I'm just glad you found someone who has made you this happy. You were never this happy with the others." Cacius said.

"I could hear what you were staying on the way down here. It was something about getting allies and how everyone in the guard, except for Renata, Anthony, Ethan, and Nicholas, were going to the rulers to gain them as new friends. I guess 'The Redeemers' are getting stronger then we thought."

"Well, at least you know what is going on." Marcus said.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**B POV**

We went to talk to the mermaids first. We knew that Mary, Marcia, Mackensee, Jolyn, Kimbrly, and Violet were easily going to be on our side. It was Luna, Raven, Frost, Tristessa, Cinder, and Blair that took sometime to be convince. Their dark side wanted to come out. They said they would help take down the mythical creature resistance.

We went to talk the fairies next. Their names was a Samantha and Taylor. Hey were the head of a huge family.

Samantha was a fire fairy. Very useful. She had blond hair, red wings, had a red top, and a wore black skirt, but no shoes. Taylor was a water fairy. She had long dark hair with strips of blue, she had blue wings and didn't wear shoes.

Their younger sisters – Kelly and Amy were going to fight with us along with Samantha and Taylor. Kelly was soul fairy. She had black fishnet stockings, purple wings and a black dress. Amy was a nature fairy – she connects with plants. She had blond hair and wore a skirt made of leaves and a white shirt.

The rest of their family was traveling with us for safety precautions.

Right now we were heading home.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"I'm bored!" Emmett exclaimed. The Cullen's (minus Carslile and Esme) and my sisters and I were sitting in a circle in my room. Edward and I were sitting on the bed with me in his lap, and everyone else was on the floor. I leaned back into Edward when Hazel jumped up on the bed and stood behind Edward and I.

"There is this thing tomorrow were we save sea turtles and other wild life in the ocean by picking up trash on the beach. We have nine hours before it starts so why don't we go down to the beach so we are there on time and we can have fun." Hazel said. You could tell she was excited about saving the ocean's wild life.

We all went to get changed because there was nothing else we could really do.

**E POV**

Alice went into Jane's room to see if she had any bathing suits she could fit in and Rose was borrowing from Bella. Rose came out of the room wearing a dark purple two piece with with decorative jewels in the middle of the top. I couldn't see the bottom because she was wearing white shorts. Alice came out wearing a white bathing suit; strapless and black shorts.

"You are going to love what Bella's wearing," Alice whispered in my ear.

"I always love whatever Bella's wearing," I answered.

"When was the last time you saw her in a bathing suit?" I didn't answer. "Exactly."

Bella came out wearing a dark blue, strapless bathing suit top and white shorts. Damn. She walked over towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes.

"Hi." She whispered in ear. I took her and held her at arm length.

"Hot," was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

She giggled, "Love you, too." She kissed my nose.

"Bedroom. Now." I said.

"But -" She started.

"Now," She turned around and I smacked her butt.

.^.^.^.^.^.

We were sitting at the beach with me in Edwards lap. Zoey was walking around in a black bathing suit with white lightning on it and jeans shorts, Molly, in her yellow strapless bathing suit and teal shorts, was sitting on Johnny's lap and Charlotte, in her pick bathing suit and jean shorts was playing tag with Hazel who was wearing a neon green bathing suit and dark jeans. **(Picture of their bathing suits on profile)**

I was watching my sisters with a happy smile. I have never realized how much we were like children.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"How happy we all are. We are like children." I said smiling.

Then something hit me. Molly and I were the only ones that always had a smile. My other sisters must never felt real love. I turned around so I could straddle Edward.

I started to whisper in his ear so no one else could hear, "We need to fine their other half," I started to gesture towards my sisters.

"They will in time," He whispered back at the same level.

"Ow!" I heard Hazel scream. I ran over to see her on the ground and an angry Rose in front of her. "Why did you shove me?" Hazel demanded looking up at Rose.

"YOU SHOVED HER!" I screeched.

"What is going -" Alice started. Before she could finish her question I shoved her. She feel down onto her butt. "What was -"

"How did that feel?" I interrupted Alice before helping her up.

"But she -"

"I don't care what she did or said and it doesn't matter. You just attacked someone in the Volturi guard – someone who is in the Volturi as well." I hissed.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked from behind me and I saw the rest of my sisters.

"She," I said pointing at Rose, "shoved Hazel."

Suddenly Carslile, who was behind Zoey screamed, "ARE YOU STUPID? YOU ATTACKED A SOMEONE IN THE VOLTURI GAURD?"

"She said my -"

"It doesn't matter what she said, you shoved her." Molly said with Johnny nodding behind her.

"And now, by law, we must teach you why we don't do that." Charlotte said.


	17. The solution

_Suddenly Carslile, who was behind Zoey screamed, "ARE YOU STUPID? YOU ATTACKED A SOMEONE IN THE VOLTURI GAURD?"_

_"She said my -"_

_"It doesn't matter what she said, you shoved her." Molly said with Johnny nodding behind her._

_"And now, by law, we must teach you why we don't do that." Charlotte said._

**Bella POV**

Emmett and Rose were being held against their will. Emmett was acting like it was no big deal that his hands were held behind his back. Rose was the exact opposite, thrashing back and forth. I didn't phase Molly, who was holding her arms behind Rose's back in her iron grip.

"Now, raise your hand if you want to keep your family together," they all raised their hands. "What if I said I had the power to make sure you all become part of the Volturi guard - except Carslile and Esme. You would become part of the Volturi."

"But Emmett and Rose -" Alice was interrupted by Molly.

"We are Volturi princesses, we can do almost anything."

"But right now I am seriously doubting we would use that power," I said, "And it is all thanks to Rose." I walked over to Rose. "You need to learn to respect you betters." I said waving my finger at her. She went to bite my finger – but I was faster then her and pulled my finger back. Edward growled from behind me.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled running over and pushing me behind him. He growled once again at his sister.

"Edward, do you still want to join the guard?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Time for your first lesson. Help Zoey hold back Emmett. Molly, grab Rose." They did as they were told. "Edward, your first lesson is torture."

"What?" He asked baffled.

"Now Rose-y," I started, ignoring Edward, "I think we should teach you a lesson. Charlotte, go get the lighter." I waited until she came back with the lighter and gave to me. "If anyone tries to stop me you'll go through the same thing Rose is gonna go through." I walked over to Emmett. "Rose-y, one of my specialties if torture. So, this is not going to be a good day for you," I started. "You have ten second to do your best apology to Hazel. If Hazel believes you nothing happens but if Hazel doesn't believe you you'll watch your husband die. So," Molly shoved her to the ground, " apologize."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I swear I won't do it again. Please," she let out a small sob, "please, believe me."

"Four more seconds," I said.

"I'll do anything to make you believe me, just please, believe me." She started crying.

"Fine, fine," Hazel said, "I believe you."

"Thank you," Rose said has she launched herself at her and gave her a hug.

"Your lucky I like you Rose," I started. "If I didn't I wouldn't have given you and Emmett a second chance." I turned to Emmett, "I'm sorry about you being drag in this. Let him go." Edward let go with a shocked look on his face and Zoey shoved him at Rose.

She walked up to Rose, "You're really lucky," she whispered in Rose's ear, "That wasn't me. I would have tortured Emmett in front you and them kill him."

"The Volturi usually don't give second chances," Molly started, "So, you better be thank God for our kindness."

Charlotte walked over to Edward, "Edward, I have very little sympathy for you. Bella told you not to join us, and yet you did."

"Oh, shut up," I said. I walked up until I was in front of him, "I understand if you don't love me anymore," I said, bowing my head.

"I still love you," he started, "I just need to get used to the idea that one day I'll be able to do that to someone I like."

"Hey," I said putting my hands on his cheeks, "It gets easier. Usually we do this to people we don't know." I said before kissing his nose.

**Sorry it took me a while to get this up and sorry it is so short**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	18. Prisoners

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

We decided it would be a good idea to leave the beach. That and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. That means the sun will be shinning down on us.

It was time for dinner. We decided to be polite to the Cullen's and not drink from humans while they stay with animal blood. Aro's order. Poor Jane flipped when he told her and Alec that.

I think it is obvious that we'll just wait until the next tour later today.

I was looking at a clearing. Edward was in it. It was interesting to watch Edward hunt. Especially from the view of a top of a tree. He didn't know I was up here. He was just like a lion.

When he was done he still had some blood on the side his lips. He turned around away from me and that gave me the opportunity. I jumped out of the tree and landed on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He took a step forward from the impact.

"Boo," I whispered in his ear.

"My little monster," he whispered as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I hopped off his back and walked forward and kissed the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked me in the eyes. "You still need to hunt."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Bella -"

I interrupted him as I sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" I suddenly saw my sisters come through the wooded areas and into the meadow with the Cullen's following behind them. Each one of us was assigned a Cullen or two Cullen's to watch.

"Come on Bella, we are tracking," said Molly.

We followed the scent until we saw a group of vampires huddling a clearing. I motioned for Jasper and Emmett to follow us

"Stay," I mouthed to the most of the Cullen's. I motioned for Jasper and Emmett to follow our lead.

My sisters, Emmett, Jasper and I climbed to the of the trees and surrounded them.

"Now!" Screamed Zoey. My sisters and I jumped out of the trees. We all caught one and Hazel and I got two. Jasper and Emmett quickly jumped out of their tree and helped Hazel and I. We dragged them back home.

.^.^.^.^.^.

We just walked into the main room and I threw my captive on the floor.

"Handcuffs please," I said. Felix handed each one of us handcuffs. These were special handcuffs that couldn't be broken by a vampire. We put some handcuffs on each of the prisoners.

"Isabella, Zoey, why don't you teach the Cullen's a new lesson?" Uncle Aro asked.

"Fine by me," I said.

"What are they going to teach us?" Rose asked.

"Isabella and Zoey graduated top of their class in torture. That is what your lesson is today – torture," Daddy said.

"Okay," Zoey started, "grab one of the prisoners by their hair." Zoey demonstrated by yanking her prisoner's hair.

They all did as they were told.

"Now," I said, "yank their hair back until their body is in a painful position." I showed them by pulling my prisoner's head back until the C in his back was almost an O.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" And I slammed his head into the floor.

"Stop! Stop! PLEASE STOP!" Zoey's prisoner screamed.

"Oh, this is precious!" Zoey exclaimed.

I picked up his hair and slammed him into the floor again, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. "STOP!" she yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zoey screamed before throwing her across the room. Aloud sound came when her body slammed into the wall. It was the sound of thunder.

"NO!" My prisoner screamed.

An idea popped into my head.

"Now, you be a good boy and let my uncle here," I said pointing to Uncle Aro, "touch you and the nothing will happen to the girl." He nodded until he looked like a bobble head. "Uncle Aro?"

Uncle Aro came forward and touched his head. Uncle Aro let out his breathe in the sound of a sighed "ahhh."

"What is it?" Hazel asked after Uncle Aro patted his head – a sign showing he was done flipping through the prisoner's thoughts.

"They are planning an attack," Aro said. He walked around the room, looking through everyone one of the prisoner's thought and let out a "mmhmm" or an "oh," or an "interesting."

"When?" Charlotte demanded.

"In a month," Uncle Aro answered.

"What do we do now?" Molly asked our father and uncles.

"We can't do this on our own because their number are too great," Uncle Aro said.

"Call anyone and everyone we can. If it is a war they want, it is a war they shall get," daddy said.

"Train the Cullen's, train them all. Prepare for destruction for we have the upper hand," Uncle Marcus said.

"Kill them," daddy said pointing at the prisoner's. "We have no further use for them."

Zoey walked over to the girl. "You promised she wouldn't be hurt!" My prisoner screamed at me.

I slammed my hand onto the back of his head. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"But you promised," he whimpered.

"I never promised anything," I said calmly as he started to sob.

"You said -" Another sob racked through his body.

"I lied," I said simply.

He tried to look down as they ripped his mate apart but I ranked his head up. He stared in shock as he watched his love die. "Now, for betraying your own kind you will not die," daddy said, "but be forced to live forever until we see fit that you deserve better."

"Lock him in the dungeon," Uncle Marcus ordered.


	19. Training

**E POV**

"You have to concentrate on yourself and only yourself. If you see someone that needs help, well then, help them but don't only focus on helping others. If not for yourself for your mate or friends. You'll only cause them pain if you die," Zoey said.

"We are not exaggerating. One mistake and you die." Bella stared at all of us.

"We are going to take turns fighting five of you at a time. Try to watch and see what we do," Charlotte instructed us, "but first we are going to fight Demetri, Felix, Heidie, and Ethan. The rule is to hold the opponent down and take out a lighter that will be passed out to you and put it on their body."

They all bent down into a crouch and then they all jumped towards each other. There was sliding and tripping, people were being thrown across the room and there was wrestling. I was picking up on every one of their moves.

It went like that for the rest of hour. Then we were fighting. The guard walked around and corrected us if we were doing something wrong. "Never let your guard down." Was the main lesson that we learned. Bella came over and tackled me to the ground. I flipped us over and started kissing her and she kissed back.

She pulled back, pushed me off her and stood up. "Fight me," she demanded.

"Okay... Why am I doing that?" I was curious.

"Because if you can fight me then you'll be one step closer to actually fighting."

"Okay." Then I understood what she was saying. "Wait. What? I thought I was already fighting."

"Not unless you can get past your protective nature over me and get 100 percent in the fight."

"Deal." We both got down in a crouch. We circled around each other then she made the first move. She slid across the ground and tried to trip me. I jumped above and she slid into a wall. I wanted to go help her. My body was pulling me towards her but I knew better and stay put.

She got up off the ground and ran towards me and tackled me to the ground but before she could get her lighter out of her pocket I kicked her off me. She went flying to the roof. I hopped up off the ground and looked for her but she was no where in sight. Then she tackled me from behind and then I felt the lighter on my neck.

"I win," Bella sang. She stood up and I tackled her to the ground.

"Never let your guard down," I copied her. She giggled and I kissed her nose.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

.^.^.^.^.^.

Days turned into weeks and those weeks passed by until there was only two days left before the battle. We were drilled in to not go for the obvious kill and those who haven't fought before don't even know how to use the obvious kill because they said learning it was a waste of precious time.

We barely hunted and we were becoming weak. Bella, Felix and Hazel went on a special mission so they went hunting yesterday. We were going hunting today and we were told to hunt humans. Jasper was going to do it and most of us were going to follow his lead. All but Alice.

Carslile and Esme were banned from fighting but badly wanted to fight. Aro said it was not proper for someone as high up in the ranks as they were to fight.

We came back to the castle only to see Bella wasn't back yet.

How long is her mission going to take?

"We don't know." Charlotte turned to me.

"Did I think out loud?" I asked.

"Yep." Zoey popped the 'p'.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Where is she?" I asked Aro.

"I have no idea. They said they were going on a secret mission and they couldn't have anyone know about it and they know you can read my mind." Just as he said that Bella, Felix and Hazel came back. They were all wearing black and smelled like newborns and ash. "What happened my darlings?" Aro asked.

"We took out about half their army," Felix said.

"Wonderful! Positively wonderful!" Aro exclaimed.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Bella said while skipping up to meet me. I opened up my arms for her. She walked up to me and we wrapped our arms around one another.

"Welcome back," I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, I missed you," she said as she snuggled into my chest.

"I missed you too," I mumbled into her hair.

.^.^.^.^.^.

We were warming up before the big battle. I looked around and I barely saw anyone.

Most people didn't pass training.

"Remember, just focus on yourself and your limitations. Use your strengths and use your weaknesses to help you," Zoey started to lecture us.

All that was going through my head was _Blah Blah Blah. _I couldn't anything but snuggle up with the angle in my lap. I began to kiss up her neck.

"Pay attention," she whispered to me. I still kissed her.

"How am I suppose to pay attention when I know I can think about you?" I asked.

"Do I need to get up and leave?" I tightened my arms around her.

"Who said I would let you?" I shot right back.

"Just listen to Zoey." I continued to kiss her neck. She turned around to look at me. "Please listen to her. If not for you for me."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Let your self be controlled by what you learned here. Let your training shine through." I started entertaining myself by playing with Bella's hair.

"Edward," she warned.

"I'm multitasking," I defended myself. "I'm listening and playing with your hair."

"Edward, please," she begged. "Your life can depend on this and I can't lose you."

"Okay." I put my head on her shoulder and listened to Zoey.

"And remember, don't do what you can't handle. If you can't handle killing the amount of people that are after you then just focus on staying alive." And that ended her speech.

I went back to kissing Bella's neck.

"Edward," she whined.

"Yes?"

"You need to practice." She moaned as I got behind her ear.

"I don't want to," I whined – imitating her whining from before.

"You need to," she insisted.

"When will I be able to kiss you?"

"After the fight," she said.

"But I want to kiss you now," I complained.

"If you beat me in a fight then you can -" I tackled her to the ground. I bent my face as though I was going to kiss her and she started breathing hard. I brushed on of my hands on her face as I balanced on that arm and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out my lighter and put it to her neck.

"I win," I whispered in her ear. I bent and kissed her. We rolled over until she was on top.

Someone cleared their throat but I just held Bella where she was, "Edward," she whispered against my lips. "Edward, we have to get ready."

"Fine."

**3 reviews and I'll post Bella, Felix and Hazel's mission.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	20. Do you want this?

**Okay, I accidentally posted chapter 19 with a chapter from my other stay kidnapped. Sorry **

**5 reviews and I'll post Bella's mission**


	21. Bella's mission

**Okay, I got 5 reviews so I'm posting Bella's mission.**

**B POV**

Felix, Hazel and I were running through the forest. I could hear them all around me. Hazel and I quickly turned into our pixie form. In our pixie forms I had pink eyes and long blond hair while Hazel had a brown hair with a copper tint to it and purple eyes. We ran into the newborn army. Over 50 of them were there and I could hear another 10 running through the forest.

"Hi," I said as I walked on to the cement area in front of the warehouse. They all turned to us and Hazel came out and we danced around them, talked to them and laughed with them so we could give them the impression that we were their friends.

We slowly made it so they were inside the warehouse which only had on exit. Hazel and I slowly made the way towards the door before we quickly shut it and Felix quickly put several handcuffs on the door and we set the warehouse on fire.


	22. Violated

**HI! I have had exams so I haven't been writing a lot. And I might not write for a little bit because I don't like it when people I personally know read my stuff – especially people who are analyzing it and my mom gave my teacher these stories. It'll probable help with New Bella, Lost and a little bit for Isabella Volturi. I wrote some for kidnapped earlier today before I learned she did this but because of this I might not write that for a little bit. I might write it tomorrow or next week or something but right now I'm not in the mood to write something happy.**

**I feel as though my personal diary has been read by my mom and my teacher.**

**Mr. Felt – if you are reading this please just let things cool down for me before you comment on any of this. Thanks. And stop reading it.**

**I will update all stories soon.**

**Mackzie **


	23. Officially writing

**I am officially writing again!**


	24. Life Is Good

**Okay I was having writers block but this story is almost done. I'm gonna post a poll on what type of story I should wright next sooooo yeah, if you could just check that out.**

**If you have any ideas for this story read the chapter and then go "Gasp! I have a great idea!" and click the button at the bottom and tell me.**

**Follow me on facebook: Mackzie Rowe**

**Okay I'll stop talking and let you read!**

**VOTE ON POLL PLEASE!**

**B POV**

"How are we suppose to walk around with pride with these untrained _children_ walking around?" Ethen asked looking around the table that consisted of most of the official Volutri guard. They only ones who weren't here are Hazel, George and one of Nick's friends, Christopher (we all call him Chris). We were having a secret meeting we were even keeping from Aro, Marcus and Cacius. We were in a sound proof meeting room.

"What what do you propose we do?" Nick asked.

"We can take them down!" Ethen exclaimed.

"You think is they thought it was possible for us to take them down that they would have let the guests think they can join our guard?" Jane stood up and yelled.

"Yes but Bella, Hazel and I took out half their army!" Felix shot back.

"Yeah but they could've created more vampires by now!" someone yelled.

"But is it not embarrassing to know we can not do our job?" someone shot back.

Soon the room was full of people screaming and shouting. I looked over at my sisters and we all nodded before standing up and screaming "QUIET!"

"Look," I started, "I agree it is embarrassing for the world to see us at this point and I think this is dangerous but I also know we have worked to long and to hard to create the undertone of strength to the Volturi name and I would hate to have that ruined."

"So you have chosen your side then?" Alec asked.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

Molly stood up. "And I follow my sisters anywhere." The rest of my sister present nodded.

Johnny chair slid across the room as he stood up. "I will follow Molly to the ends of the earth so I'm with them."

Nick raised from his seat. "My friends are my brothers and we all feel that way about each other, therefore we will follow him anywhere."

Eventually everyone was standing up and we all nodded in agreement.

We knew what our decisions were.

Now we have to make a plan.

.^.^.^.^.^.

We ran threw the forest and into an opening where we waited until they showed.

We sat there, in the trees, and waited for them to come and when they came we jumped down and punch, one went flying back. Kick off and their head soars across the field.

Everyone around me was fighting.

Fire was being lite.

I jumped up on one about to attack Nick and decapitated him.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**Epilogue**

With the rebels put in their place and the war over everything went back to the way things used to be.

Well, except the hole in my heart was gone and the new additions to our family – the Cullen's.

They went through a butt load of training and now 247 years later they still haven't caught up to my level. Except for Alice, Jasper and Edward are in my power's class, but that is just because there are only two classes: beginner and advanced.

Our life seemed to go by quickly and, of course, after being yelled at for running away and fighting, (where we lost Ethen, Chale, one of Nick's friends, and Bejarrano, another one of Nick's friends) Edward proposed, saying he couldn't live with himself if he lost me before I was officially his.

The stress of planning a wedding really got to us and I became moody and grumpy.

_Hazel, Charlotte, Zoey, Molly, Esme, Rose and Alice came with me to pick out my wedding dress._

_The first one was a mermaid dress, white, embroidered on the top and the flared at the bottom which I immediately hated. The next was a simple strapless dress the fell down with light ruffles._

"_It's not that bad,"said Rose._

"_I don't know, I'm just not feeling it," I replied._

_We call over the lady helping us and I tell her what I want:_

"_Something that puffs out at the bottom," I said._

"_Let me go see what we have," she replied._

_She came back with one embroidered at the top and slowly, with ruffles, came out._

_We all shock are heads and and asked for the next one. I had a strapless dress with a flower at the bottom with ruffles._

What's with all the ruffles? _I thought._

_The next one was layered and had flowers with it._

"_Over done," I told the lady._

_The sixth one was tight at the top and then puffed out slightly at the bottom.__** ( All on profile. Right now it is having a hard time loading, though.)**_

_I turned to everyone and shock our heads._

"_Next," Zoey said._

"_This is the last one I'm going to try here," I told them. They nodded their heads._

_I went into the dressing room and found the dress perfect, it was embroidered and puffed out at the embroidered also went there. The flowers were chosen, pinks and purples. Tiara, earrings, shoes all were picked out later. __**(picture on profile. Same thing as before)**_

_The brides maids dresses were short and blue with fancy sandle-like heels, a necklace with pearls and their hair was in a bun with a white flower._

The wedding was even better.

_The past day had been torture, not being able to see Edward. I had a blue garter, the necklace I was wearing I borrowed from Alic, which she wore doing during her wedding, a new tiara and some old earrings of Jane's._

_The flower girl had a pink dress that matches the flowers on the ground and to make it better there were flowers on the dress and her shoes were white with gems on them and, also matching the flowers, was the ring boy whose tie and vest of the tux were pink. But the pillow that held the rings was gold with fabric wrapped around it. The flower girl and the ring boy were niece and nephew of our current sectary. I was so nerves, maybe Edward will realize I was a killer and leave the alter. I was letting my nerves get to me and was bouncing back and forth. I took a deep breath and smelled him, which was calming._

_Then the wedding was amazing. It was on a beach with pink flowers covering the isle. I remember Edward looking beautiful in his tux that I was blinded by his beauty not to see the other mens tuxes **(Picture on profile, same thing as before)**_

_The rings both had hearts on them. **(All on profile. Same as before. Don't worry, I'm working on it.)**_

_Our vows were heart filled and each started out with the begging to the now. "There will never be an end to our love. It is an eternal jewel in which my heart and soul lie. I will love you forever," said Edward. In the end he kissed me and lifted me in the air and my leg popped up._

The honeymoon was romantic at Esme Isle. We spent most of the time we just cuddled and talked and discovered how much we love each others hair; I loved running my hand threw his hair and he loves braiding my hair.

Of course we made love; it was extremely romantic.

We've made it a tradition to go to one city or town every year for our anniversary. Luckily we know so many languages or else we would be lost.

Of course Edward took me to Forks first and we went to his old house and Charlie's. We visits all my friends grave and stopped by Jake's, who had found someone to love, who was also a were wolf. We were so happy for him.

After we came home from our honeymoon we learned that Johnny proposed to Molly, because he was inspired by Edward.

Their wedding was spectacular.

_The wedding was out doors in a forest because that is where the shared their first kiss and the place they first told each other they love each other._

_The flower girl was wearing a ballerina type dress with silver jewels at the top. The ring boy had a tux with a green vest and a green tie **(pretend the ring boys and the flower girls green are the same)**. The pillow was gold with autumn leaves on it._

_My sisters and I, being the brides maids, were all wearing a blue dress and blue heels. Our make-up was a light tan that formed into a blue and our hair was braided in the front and pulled back with a clip of a flower in our hair._

_Her wedding dress was strapless with flowers on it and her hair was twisted with something that resembled a vine in her hair. She was also wearing heart earrings and her eye shadow was silver on the side and a peach in the middle and a star and jewels on the outside of her eye. **(Going to post on profile.)**_

_They left to a secret hide away in the forest after some heart felt good byes._

Edward and I were never sent on missions together, for our own safety. When we were apart it was hard for us but we were always happy when we were able to some back together.

I was laying in bed next to my husband as he played with my.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Molly and ours wedding." I smiled.

I heard Zoey breathing in and out as if she was going to have a panic attack. Today was her wedding day and she was nerves as Hell.

Hazel was dancing around with her new boyfriend, who was happily dancing in a circle.

Charlotte was snuggling up next to her finance and laughing.

Nick was snuggling up next to his finance and laughing.

Nick and Charlotte were engaged.

Edward brought me back to the present by running his nose in my neck.

Laughing I thought, _my life is good._


End file.
